The Legend of Zelda: The Pain of Loss
by Misery Machine
Summary: Link's out for revenge after Gannon skips kidnapping and just kills Zelda, but not before beating the knowledge of the Triforce out of her. Too short, more of an outline really.


1.1 The Legend of Zelda: The Pain of Loss  
  
  
  
Zelda was dead, Link was sure of that now, Gannon hadnt bothered kidnapping her this time, he had beaten the knowledge of the Triforce out of her and he had killed her and there was nothing Link could have done to stop him. Now Link's quest had a new goal, there was nothing heroic in his mind at this moment, no thoughts of saving the world, he wanted revenge, he wanted Gannon to hurt and to die and he was going to do it.  
  
He gripped the Master Sword as be prepared to enter the Shadow Temple, bent on obtaining the last medallion he needed to gain access to Gannon's citidel, and Gannon himself. Entering the Temple he sees emediately how it got it's name, walking through the first of what he is sure to be many doorways he is attacked by a pair of Worgs, grinning grimly at the prospect of battle, he draws his blade and concentrates on the first of the beasts to reach him. Leaping away from a wild slash he then unleashes a leaping slash on the creature's exposed back, he connects, cutting deep into the now howling beast, severing the spine, paralizing and fatally wounding it. Hearing a sound to his left he side steps just in time to avoid being sliced open, turing to his next foe he smiles, it's good to be fighting he decides, good to lose himself in the battle, good to forget the pain. "Come on!" screams Link "Kill me if you can!", enraged by this human's challenge and his comerade's slow death, the beast leaps forward, intending to shred Link from shoulder to waist. Anticipating the attack Link braces himself and thrusts his sword deep into the rib cage of the now shocked Worg, receiving a spurt of blood in the face. The Worg dies with a shuddering moan as Link slides it off of his sword.  
  
Looking over to the once blocked doorway he sees the bars slide away, allowing him to move on, "I'll have to figure out how they do that one of these days" he thinks to himself as he walks through, just to have the door slam behind him. Looking around he sees that this is a simple puzzle room, push block a into slot b, seting to work Link is able to complete the sequence in a matter of minutes and move on to the next room. The next few hours become a blur of blood and puzzles for him, finally he reaches a large open room, knowing that this can only mean one thing he draws his sword and sets his newly aquired Mirror Shield in place. Looking up he sees what is most deffinitely the largest Shadow Demon he has ever seen dropping down from a ceiling so high he cannot see it, the ground shakes as it lands. Running in to attack Link swings his sword, connecting but being deflected off like he is striking a wall, realizing he needs to find a weakness in this monster and guessing at what it may be he pulls out the last gift he received from his lost princess, the Light Arrows. Feeling a pang of sorrow he gets an arrow set in his bow, gathering the magic energy required to use the Light Arrow he takes aim, the arrow reaching it's full power he fires deep into the core of the demon. It is bathed in a clensing light, causing it to screech in agony and leaving it defensless, Link stows his bow and draws his sword all while running in to attack, leaping he possitions his sword under him and drives it deep into the creatures heart, black blood like oil comes bubbling out and the demon shudders and convulses as it's heart is torn by the Master Sword's holy edge. Now dead, the demon decays and disappears before Link's eyes, "That never ceases to amaze me" thinks Link, he hears a familiar sound behind him, turing he sees the swirling portal he knows will take him to the spirit realm and the final medallion, and, of course, the inevitable heart that will increase his stamina even further.  
  
Stepping into the portal he is surrounded by the soft blue light he has come to expect, everything is gone for a moment, only the light remains, when it clears he is surrounded by the Sages, along with their newest member who gives him the Shadow Medallion. "Link, is there nothing we can say that will divert you from this path? Nothing that will help you become the nice boy you once were?" asked Saria, the one among them that had known him since early childhood. "No, Saria, he killed her and I will hill him, or die trying. Either way, it ends." responded Link with little emotion, if any at all, "Very well, Link, we cant stop you, do what you will, just try not to throw your life away for nothing". At that the light returned and he found himself back in Hyrule, pulling out the Ocarina of Time he play Epona's Song, calling his horse he prepares to ride to Gannon's citidel, to the last battle, whether he kills Gannon and avenges Zelda or dies himself and joins her, where ever she may be, he will end it this day.  
  
  
  
End of Part One 


End file.
